Raising The Devil's Angel's
by KlaineFreakk
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to McKinely' Can read without, But it would help if you read it first. Blaine and Kurt are grown up and have two daughters, Mille and Selena. They now have to deal with Boys, Clothes, and the gay jokes their daughters may get
1. Catie, Selena and Millie

**Here it is! They sequel to "Welcome to McKinley' I Hope you enjoy it as much as you did the other one!**

"That girl never sleeps, does she?" Blaine asked, referring to their crying two year old upstairs.

"I'll go get her, I'm coming Millie!" Kurt cried, up the stairs.

Blaine flopped down on the couch when there was a knock on the door, he went to go open to see his little blue eyed niece staring back up at him, He looked but her mother was nowhere to be seen, "Catalina Ariana McGinty, Did you come over here without your mother's permission?" he asked sternly.

The little girl shook her head, behind her were the faint shouts of her mother, " Catie! Wait up!"

Blaine laughed, hearing his sisters shouts and let the little girl in, She smiled up at him, "Where's Selena?" she asked.

"She's up in her room, But you need to be quite Uncle Kurt is trying to put Mille to bed." Blaine warned.

"Okay! I'll be as quiet as a mouse." She whispered, sneaking up the stairs to her cousins room. By now, her mother was entering the house, winded.

"That little girl has herself a set of legs!" Stella said, plopping down on the couch.

" I thought you were working today." Blaine said, sitting down beside her.

"No, I have the day off, They have the preschool closed for labor day." Stella replied, referring to her job at the local preschool. "Where's Kurt?" she asked.

"He's trying to put Mille to bed, She hasn't been napping all week." He answered, and as if right on cue, Kurt came down the stairs a little chestnut haired girl clung to his leg, she spotted her Aunt and she waved.

Kurt sat down on the chair across from them and pulled his daughter into his lap, sighing. Stella smiled and looked at the innocent little girl. " Mildred Taylor Anderson-Hummel, Are you not napping for your daddies?" Stella asked, sternly.

"I dwont, wanna sweep! Selly dwont havb to sweep, So I shouwldn't hab to either!" Mille said, crossing her arms.

"You know when you start pre-school next year you're going to have to nap for Auntie Stella." Blaine said, looking at the little girl.

Upstairs, they heard the two little girls arguing. They were good friends, considering Selena was 6 and Catie was 3, and they hardly ever fought. Blaine decided to leave to the fact the Mille wouldn't sleep alone for now.

"Girls, What's going on?" he called from his spot on the couch.

Selena came racing down the stairs, Catie at her feet. "Catie broke my Barbie Doll! She's so stupid!" Selena cried, tears running down her cheeks. She ran into Blaine's lap and began weeping.

Catie was crying too and ran into her mother's arms, "I'm not stupid! I didn't mean to break Selly's Barbie doll! I promise Mommy!" the little girl wailed.

Stella looked at her brother, Blaine looked down at his eldest daughter, "Selena, You need to apologize to your cousin for calling her stupid, she didn't mean to break you Barbie doll, and you know we don't use that word in this house."

Stella looked down at her daughter too, "And Catie, You need to apologize to your cousin for breaking her Barbie doll, you're going to have to use your money to buy her a new one."

Catie sniffed and looked at her cousin, " I'm sorry Selly, I didn't mean to break your Barbie, I'll buy you a new one, I promise."

Selena smiled, "Thank you Catie, I'm sorry I called you stupid, That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Now hug." Blaine said, a grin on his face. The two girls hugged and ran upstairs. Kurt looked down at the two year old in his lap, to see her fast asleep.

"I guess those two must of bored her, cause she out cold." Kurt laughed.

"Well, don't wake her up. Go put her in her bed." Blaine responded.

Kurt nodded and carried his sleeping daughter up to her room.

"How's Damian?" Blaine whispered, not wanting to wake his daughter.

"he's fine, Just a little stressed from work. Sometimes I feel as if he spends more time in that office than with me and Catie."

"It'll be fine, You and Damian are perfect, Almost better than me and Kurt, Almost." Blaine joked.

"We better be fine, because we have some big news to post to our Glee facebook page."

"What?" Blaine asked, pushing his sister playfully.

"Damian and I are expecting another baby." Stella squealed.

"No WAY!" Blaine cried.

"Yes, I'm really excited. Damian's hoping for a boy, I don't know, I think that Catie could use a little sister, but it's not up to me."

"Well, Whatever happens, happens." Blaine said, smiling.

**XxXx**

**Later that Night**

**McGinty Household**

"How was work today?" Stella asked Damian.

"It was fine, I sold 3 guitars." He replied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"That's good Daddy!" Catie said, a big smile on her little face.

"I know it is sweetie!" Damian said, smiling at his little girl.

Stella looked at her watch, "Oh, It's time for one little girl to go to bed."

Catie looked at her father, "Will you come tell me a story?" She asked, her big blue eyes wide.

"I promise." He answered.

"Can it be about Ireland?" Catie asked, smiling.

"Of course, Now come on, let's go." He walked over and picked her up and swung her around. "Ireland awaits!"

Catie giggled and together, they left the room, but not before Damian planted a kiss on his wife's lips.

Stella smiled and cleaned up the kitchen table, She then went to grab her laptop. She saw 12 notifications and clicked on them, it brought her to the post she has made on the glee club wall earlier that day.

**Stella Anderson McGinty: **Guess what guys? There's going to be another McGinty running around soon!

**12 people like this.**

**Rachel Berry Hudson: **Congratz to both of you!

**Lilly Lopez Larson: **YAY! Another little baby!

**Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez:** Wait your cloning Catie?

**Santana Marie Pierce Lopez: **No, Baby, It means their having another baby.

**Stella Anderson McGinty: **Thanks Guys :D Love you all, except you Satan: P

Stella laughed as she closed her laptop, She loved her friends in Glee, they were and always would be her best friends.

**Soooo, What did you guys think? For those of you who haven't read the first one, and are lazy like me, and don't want to read it, Here's the low down. Stella is Blaine's Little sister, Damian is like Damian from the Glee Project and their married. Lilly was one of Stella's best friends from high school. Catie is Stella and Damian's daughter and Selena and Millie are Kurt and Blaine's daughters. Catie is 3, Selena is 6 and Millie is two. Also im going to fast forward through Stella's pregnancy cause ya know it would get boring to write after a while. And if you have read the first one this series, THANK YOU for reading this one! I LOVE YOU! Lol, Jk! Bu REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINION! **


	2. They begining of the Boys

**XxXx**

**2 months later**

"Selena! Hurry Up! Your Aunt will be here in a few minutes to take you to school." Blaine called up the stairs, right on cue, There was a knock on the door, Blaine opened it and in walked Stella and Catie. Catie was dressed in a light pink jumper with yellow polka dotted tights. Her curly hair was pulled into two pigtails.

"Well doesn't someone look adorable!" Blaine said, picking up his niece and twirling her around.

"Thank you Blainey!" Catie replied, smiling. "Where are Millie and Selly?" she asked.

"Millie and Selena are finished getting dressed, Their be down in a second." Blaine answered as the two little girls came downstairs. Mille was going to the orientation at Stella's preschool today, at first Blaine was hesitant to let her go, but Stella convinced him, by promising him that Mille could be in her group.

Mille was very excited for today, her fathers had let her choose her own outfit and she wanted to look very pretty to make a good impression on her future teachers. She had chosen a pair of jeans, a light purple tee shirt with a cupcake on it and her purple sandals. Selena who was in kindergarten, had been allowed to dress herself as well. She was wearing neon green tights, a knee length denim skirt and a neon pink, green and yellow short sleeve shirt. The skirt was a little shorter than Blaine would've liked, but he decided to let it go.

"Okay children, Let's go, Were gonna be late to school." Stella said, shuffling the kids out to her car.

When Millie, Catie and Selena were all buckled in their seats, Stella started the car and headed to the elementary school to drop of Selena. Once she made sure that Selena was in her classroom, she headed to the preschool, after dropping off Catie in her class, Her and Millie headed to the gym for orientation.

After listening to the leader of the school talk on and on, the kids were split into groups to be shown the school. Stella had 3 little boys, Millie and Millie's friend Skylar.

"Okay kids, who wants to see the art room?" Stella asked, getting down on her knees to be at the height of the little two year olds. The kids cheered in response, so Stella lead the way to the art room. The kids got bored quickly and so Stella's group didn't stay at one place too long. Their last stop was the playground where the kids could play until their parents came to get them. Millie had barely been able to play for 5 minutes when Kurt pulled up to the school.

"Daddy! I wanna pway!" Millie complained.

"I'm sorry, honey, but this was the only time I could come get you. I need to get back to work." Kurt explained.

Mille frowned, "Fine," She turned to Stella "Bye Auntie Stella!" She then hugged Skylar, "Bye Skylar!" She then walked over to a boy in their group with curly brown hair, named Ryan Smith, and pecked him on the cheek. Stella felt her mouth drop open and saw Kurt's drop open as well from his spot in the front seat of his car.

**XxXx**

**Later that night**

"I can't believe she did that!" Blaine exclaimed into the phone.

"I thought it was cute." Stella said, smiling.

"She kissed a boy! Stella, she's two!" Blaine cried, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh come on, She's two! It's not a big deal. I don't see why you're flipping out about this, Kurt didn't." Stella pointed out to her brother.

"He might not of at the time, but I sure heard about it when they got home. Anyway, I heard you found out the babies gender today, Am I going to have a little girl or boy running around my house soon?" Blaine asked.

"A baby girl. Were arguing about the name, He wants to name her Adeline, but I let him Name Catie Catalina, So I want to name this one." Stella told him.

"Whatever, Keep me posted!" Blaine said hanging up the phone.

Stella threw her phone on the couch and walked up the stairs, Damian was telling Catie a story, Stella sat at the door listening, It seemed as if tonight's story was about how Damian and Stella had met.

"We were in Glee Club, and your mom was waiting to audition, she sang the song 'Who's Laughing Now' by Jessie Jay. She was really amazing, and then I came and goofed up on my audition song, for some reason she thought that was cute. Then I asked her to sing a duet with me for the week's assignment, Ever since I've been in love." Damian told the little girl.

Stella pushed open the door, "Yeah, Your father was quite the charmer, with the accent and the eyes, I got lucky."

"Hi mommy!" Catie said, hopping up from the bed and hugging her legs.

"Was Daddy telling you a story?" Stella asked, picking up her daughter. Catie nodded, "You need to go to bed, nighty night!" Stella leaned down a kissed her daughter goodnight.

After Damian had tucked in Catie, the two left the room and walked downstairs to watch TV, Stella leaned against him and decided they should talk about baby names.

"How about Venus? It was the god of beauty in Greece." Stella suggested.

"No, no one would know that and they would all think of the planet or whatever… How about Willow?" Damian said, flipping through the channels.

"Oh stop! I want to watch this." Stella shouted. Damian stopped the channel on the show 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.'

"You like this show?" Damian asked.

"I LOVE this show, Me and Blaine used to watch it all the time." Stella said, It was one of her favorite episodes. Damian's face lit up.

"I Love Buffy too, I used to watch it with my mum all the time." Damian shared.

"Well, I guess you learn something new every day." Stella said chuckling, she then stopped and thought about it, "How about we name her Buffy Anne McGinty? Like Buffy from the show."

"I like that." Damian said, smiling, "Buffy Anne McGinty it is!" Stella laughed and pulled out her laptop and went to the glee Facebook page. She saw a response from Santana and read it quickly.

**Stella Anderson McGinty: **Guess what guys? There's going to be another McGinty running around soon!

**12 people like this.**

**Rachel Berry Hudson: **Congratz to both of you!

**Lilly Lopez Larson: **YAY! Another little baby!

**Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez:** Wait your cloning Catie?

**Santana Marie Pierce-Lopez: **No, Baby, It means their having another baby.

**Stella Anderson McGinty: **Thanks Guys :D Love you all, except you Satan: P

**Santana Marie Pierce-Lopez: ** I'm not that fond of you either, Rainbow.

Stella laughed and posted the latest news on the new McGinty, within seconds she had a ton of comments on it,

**Stella Anderson McGinty: **It's a girl guys! We decided on Buffy Anne McGinty.

**Kurt Anderson-Hummel: **Like Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Blaine's making me watch that right now.

**Blaine Anderson - Hummel: **Kurt, Come on! It's the one when Angel turns evil! You have to admit that he makes a sexy villain.

**Kurt Anderson-Hummel: **That's true… He's even hotter than you.

**Blaine Anderson – Hummel: **O.o

**Lilly Lopez Larsen: ** This must be awkward for Stella.

**Quinn Fabray: ** Oh trust me it awkward for all of us.

Stella laughed and replied to her friends.

**Stella Anderson McGinty**: Yes, Kurt like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, And Damian and I are watching it too. And Lilly and Quinn are right, Can you refrain from talking about the hunky vampire on my posts?

Stella laughed and closed her laptop, snuggling up close to Damian as they watched the TV show.

**I Love Buffy. If you haven't ever seen it before then you stink.. JK! You don't stink cuz your reading my story! But seriously if you like vampires you should watch it. Anyway, for those who have seen it, Isnt Angel like hunky when he's evil? I think so. Back to the story, If you have any ideas you can always send me a message or a review (I prefer a review) and I would love it if you could review! Reviews make me HAPPY! I got on today and had like 20 emails in notifications, but none were reviews! PLEASEE REVIEW!**


	3. Baby Buffy is Born

**Baby Buffy is Born :D**

Blaine sat down on the couch, his two year old daughter in his lap.

"So you want to watch the Little Mermaid?" He asked.

"Wittle Mermaid!" Millie cheered.

Blaine smiled and turned on his and his daughter's favorite movie. They were half way through the movie when they heard a knock on the door. Blaine was halfway out of his seat when the door opened and in walked Kurt and Stella, in Stella's arm was the new-born baby.

"Oohh! I wanna see Baby Buwffy! We can watch the Wittle mermaid later Dad!" Millie said, running over to her Aunt.

"Careful sweetie, She's asleep. I just came to get Catie. Thanks a ton for watching her while I brought Buffy to her check up." Stella said, smiling tiredly.

"No problem. Catie's such an angel, She couldn't stop talking about little Buffy." Blaine picked his daughter up so she could peer into the little pink blanket.

"Oh, Honey, Your gonna need some help dressing her. " Kurt said, looking at the little girls outfit.

Stella smiled, "Thank you Kurt, But in case you don't know, I've dressed Catie for the past 3 years and she looks fine."

Kurt laughed, "Touché."

Blaine had brought Catie downstairs by now and Her, Stella and Buffy left the Anderson-Hummel House hold.

**XxXx**

**Dinner time at the Anderson-Hummel Household**

"Daddy, I need money for school." Selena said, taking a bite out of her tofu.

"What's the money for Honey?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of money.

"Were going on a field trip to go see the high school's production of 'Into the Woods.'" Selena told him.

"Okay, I'll give it to you tomorrow before school." Kurt replied.

"Daddy! I don't wike my dinner." Mille complained, making a face at her dinner.

"Millie, Please eat. If you eat all of your yummy tofu, you can have fruit salad for dessert." Kurt told his daughter, smiling.

"No! No! I dwon't wanb icky fruit salad!" Millie said, shaking her head, her chestnut hair twirling around her face.

Blaine sighed, "Mildred Taylor Anderson-Hummel, You eat your dinner or we won't finish the Little Mermaid after dinner."

"I'll eat mine, If you eat aww ob ywours!" Mille said, smugly.

Kurt smiled and thought, "_This will work, Blaine loves my cooking!"_

Meanwhile Blaine was thinking, _"Well Thank you, darling. Cause now I have to choke down your father's disgusting tofu dinner." _

"Uh, Sure, I'll eat all of it." Blaine smiled and shoved his gross dinner into his mouth, he then chewed and swallowed. "See, I ate all of it, But now, You missy must eat all of yours."

Millie frowned, "Dwarn Daddy and hwis stwpuid fwood!"

**So, Yeah this is sort of a super short filler chapter. I didn't know what to do. And if they person who commented on "Welcome to McKinley." That I really didn't focus on Kurt and Blaine and that, Yeah, I know. I'm trying to better with this one. ****Cause I do really LOVE them. And Catie is pronounced Katie, But its spelled with a C**


End file.
